Hotline Miami
The Hotline Miami is a heist given by The Dentist that was released on September 30, 2014. According to the trailer, this heist is a tribute to Hotline Miami, a video game by Dennaton Games.http://www.overkillsoftware.com/hotlinemiami/http://store.steampowered.com/app/219150/ It is a two-day jobhttps://twitter.com/SimonViklund/status/516692059949113344, with the first day consisting of destroying the Commissar's assets in order to track him down so that he can be dealt with on the second day. Pre-planning Similar to the Big Bank Heist, It also allowing the crew to plan which location and placement of dead drops, keys, escape routes and other useful changes prior to starting the heist. Day 1 Objectives #Take out the mobsters. #Find the hidden security door to underground shelter. #(Optional) Find the meth lab and either destroy it or cook meth. #Use gas cans to torch the cars. #Use the C4 to blow up the gas station. #Use the tow cable and hotwire the truck to rip out the security door. #Open the crates and scan the correct bar code. Walkthrough The crew starts on the main street next to the motel. Upon starting the mission, the crew can run in through the parking lot or sneak around back. Either way, the police will eventually be alerted so attempting stealth is ill-advised. Several of the hotel room doors have claymores on the frames identifiable by their lasers and profile; luckily, the doors are all wooden so the locks can be shot off for rapid entry and egress. The mobsters can be found in the hotel rooms and outside and they must all be eliminated to proceed. Several of the hotel rooms contain money bags, one room has a disheveled carpet concealing the security door, and one contains a meth lab (always on the second floor?). Bain will not provide instructions for the meth lab but will tell the crew to find a recipe, which is posted on one of the walls. So, the crew can either use the meth lab or blow it up to speed up the mission. The room with the security door must be found to continue the mission and interacting with the carpet, which is always in one of the back corners of the room, will reveal it. After eliminating all of the mobsters, the crew will be directed to a gas station. Here, they must pick up gas cans (similar to Mallcrashers and Nightclub) and they must place them on four separate cars, and shoot the canisters to ignite them. After four cars have been ignited, the player will be directed towards the spawn, in the Delorean they came in from. A player must pick up the C4 in the yellow bag (looks like the shell bags from Train Heist) and place them on the four pumps in the gas station, afterwards, they need to run away before the charges blow. Not long after the gangsters are all dead, and just as the police first responders arrive on scene, additional gangsters will arrive from two different vans in a attempt to stop the Payday crew. These gangsters will also attack any police officers as well, resulting in a three way conflict. However the gangsters will typically be killed off quickly by either the Payday crew or the SWAT. After torching the cars and blowing up the gas station, a helicopter will air lift a tow cable for the crew to connect to a truck and the security door. The door will be torn off its hinges after hot wiring the truck. Below, the crew will encounter a few more mobsters and a gate that can be drilled, sawed, or blown up. This underground vault contains cocaine that can be collected and numerous crates to open with crowbars distributed around the map (there should be one in the vault). In order to collect the correct bar code and complete the mission, the crew must identify the cargo that came from the same area of the city where the Commissar is location. Bain will inform the crew of the Commissar's general location and a map on the wall will associate a particular cargo to each of the five areas of the city. After opening the crates and collecting the correct code, the crew must insert the barcode into the reader in the back of the vault and hold out for a few minutes while it processes. Once done, the crew can leave for day 2 or stay and collect loot bags. A methlab can be present somewhere in the motel on the second floor. Unlike the Rats Heist, this time, the order in which the ingredients are added are specified by a poster above the Caustic soda container, detailing the order by crude drawings of each of the cooking containers of the chemicals from left to right ( this is always Muriatic Acid first, Caustic Soda second and finally Hydrogen Chloride). Note that the time space between adding ingredients in this methlab is notably faster than in Rats, although you will not receive any indication other than the equipment being highlighted when something is ready to be added. However this is countered by the fact that the crew MUST keep track of what ingredients have been added during the cooking of a bag, as adding a wrong ingredient will blow up the lab just like in Rats. Ingredients can be found in sets either in the meth lab (or the adjacent room via. a hole in the wall) in nearby boxes, or down in the basement. The amount of sets seems to be randomized to spawn either 4, 5 or 6 sets of ingredients, allowing for a potential six bags Cooking meth is a completely optional objective and is not mission critical in anyway, and the lab can be ignored if the crew desires to do so. However, seeing as Meth is one of the most valuable lootbags in the game and does not incur a movement penalty if carried (with transporter aced), it may be worthwhile to cook a few bags. Day 2 Objectives #Find the C4 bag #Chase the Commissar #Drill through the door #Continue to chase the Commissar #C4 into the Commissars penthouse #Drill into the Commisars vault #Kill the Commissar #Escape Walkthrough The crew starts in Storage boxes in a storage room along with a few Mobsters. After putting your masks on, the crates open and the heist starts. At first you will get to a small courtyard where an inside man has stored a bag of C4 charges, similar to Day 1. One of these is used to blow the entrance to the Apartment Building. Once you've entered the building, the Commissar will escape through an elevator, forcing the crew to fight through the three story building. The building itself is heavily decayed, and is essentially a randomly generated maze as the crew has to navigate it. The players are also on a time constraint to reach the Commissar on the top floor as he is attempting to destroy his stash of uncut cocaine, the faster the crew can get to the top, the more cocaine there will be for them to secure for themselves. In addition to dealing with the defending gangsters and the tripmines hidden around, the crew must also fight off waves of police that start to appear on scene, once again engaging in a three way fight between the Payday crew, the gangsters and the police. On the 3rd Floor there can be a hostage strapped with C4. The crew can either disarm the C4 and save him, or let him die. There is also a magnetically secured door. To open it, follow the cable that goes from it to a fusebox. The fusebox has to be interacted with 3 times (to open the box, remove the panels, then cut the wires) to open the door. The final 4th floor is the penthouse level. Unlike the prior three levels this level is in pristine condition and is not suffering from urban decay. The crew must set up three C4 charges on the Commissars penthouse door, while also warding off police snipers. Once the crew breaches the room, they must eliminate the Commissar's remaining guards, as well as possibly fend off up to two police Bulldozers that suddenly appear on the scene, however the Bulldozers will also engage the gangsters. The Commissar has sealed himself inside his personal vault, and the crew has to hold off the police assault and drill open the vault. In addition, a gunship (belonging to the Commissar) will also occasionally attack the penthouse, firing rockets into the room setting it ablaze, forcing the crew to activate the fire suppression system; once the gunship has launched three strikes to set most of the room on fire, a valve wheel will be highlighted (typically located in the rear area of the penthouse level, though it may also be on the level below) and must be turned to activate the system. Once the vault is open, the Commissar will emerge - he has armed himself with a KSP LMG and will attempt to fight off the crew. Though he has a lot of health (around 3,600 on Normal) and is quite deadly due to the sheer firepower of his LMG, he has no special defenses (like the layered protection or tiny head/face hitbox of a Bulldozer) and can easily be ripped apart by a prepared player. Once he is dead, the crew can take the remaining cocaine and any cash inside the vault and escape in a waiting helicopter that will arrive moments after the Commissar's death. Videos Achievements Map HM-GroundFloor.png|The lowest floor of the motel complex. HM-MidFloor.png|The middle floor of the motel complex. HM-TopFloor.png|The top floor of the motel complex. Trivia * The crew arrives on the scene on the first day in a Delorean DMC-12, in reference to the Car that the player drives in the Hotline Miami videogame. * The C4 packs picked up and used in the heist acts in an identical manner to Shaped Charges, and sound the same way as well. The only difference is that any ( ) player can pickup and use the charges, with or without the skill. * There is a painting of Grigori Rasputin in the Commissar's penthouse suite. References Category:DLC (Payday 2) Category:PAYDAY 2 heists Category:Article stubs Category:PAYDAY 2 Category:Hotline Miami DLC